Blueberry
"Here, sir, your pecan and walnut soufflé." —'Blueberry', "Walnut Jungle" Blueberry is one of Emperor Lakeet's guards, but more specifically, he is Emperor Lakeet's right-hand man. So, he is responsible for dealing directly with Lakeet, giving him his food and acting as his secretary. Unfortunately, he is also very forgetful. History ''Toy Island'' Blueberry debuted in Season 2 alongside Emperor Lakeet and his best friend Green Apple. In this episode, he and Green Apple are rowing a small boat with Lakeet on it, and when they arrive on the Island, Emperor Lakeet states that they are off conquering new lands, but he explains that they were actually kicked out of their kingdom, before promptly being yelled at. Once Emperor Lakeet declares himself the ruler of the Island, he remains on the Island as his guard. There are many instances where Blueberry fails to complete his assigned task, through both Season 2 and 3. Blueberry fails to rescue Emperor Lakeet from the Triple M Crew in "Rescuing the Emperor", and in "Lakeet Requests a Vacation" he fails to cook and almost lights the kitchen on fire. However, in Chief's debut episode, he and Green Apple go about their business and because of their stupidity somehow thwart Chief's assassination plans. However, Blueberry fulfills the duties he is assigned to the best of his ability, however good that may be. In "Hide 'n' Necklace" he is told to look for Lakeet's lost necklace, alongside the other guards. In "Lakeet Cried Wolf", he and the other guards investigate into how Lakeet went missing during the night. They later discover that Spirit Bear had removed his necklace before kidnapping him, and they end up rescuing the emperor. In "Lakeet's Ark", he and the other guards build an ark for Lakeet in case of an emergency evacuation, but the ark is destroyed when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crash lands into it. In other episodes, he is often seen being told to do a task alongside Green Apple or Chief, before failing miserably and being yelled at by Lakeet. In "Three Guards and a Baby", these three guards are forced on a wacky adventure with Fuzzy after a terrible storm blows them away. After keeping him safe for a day, they are able to return to the Island, although Lakeet just yells at them for getting blown away. In Season 4, due to the vast quantity of characters, Blueberry has been demoted. He does make a few notable appearances, as in "Walnut Jungle" he continuously serves Emperor Lakeet walnut-containing dishes, which Lakeet detests. Later, when the role of one of Emperor Lakeet's guards is needed, the serious and competent Chief is used, especially to contrast Emperor Lakeet's usually silly requirements to impress Dumbo Peach. In Season 5, Blueberry has slightly gained importance, as he and Green Apple are often sent out to scout out the town's happenings or Dumbo Peach's whereabouts. In the episode "Palace-warming Party", Blueberry is seen serving refreshments. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Blueberry appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! where he and Green Apple continue their silly antics serving Emperor Lakeet. Compared to Season 4, they seem to be more relevant to the plot and make more appearances, despite there being more characters than in Season 4. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Blueberry appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Friend Box ability. He is called to help Krinole and provides extra defenses and attack power. ''Friends' Hockey'' Blueberry appears in Friends' Hockey as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Power Shot, Guard Distraction. He skates around the rink and gets in the way of the opponents, sometimes even tripping them. ''Curtis Ball'' series Blueberry appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage, where he watches the match from the high box alongside Emperor Lakeet. When Lakeet rules the match too boring, Blueberry, with the other guards, is sent onto the field to spice things up. Blueberry returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Blueberry tags along behind Emperor Lakeet in ''Toy Island Party! Together an unlockable character, Blueberry, with Green Apple, help Lakeet out by throwing him into the air to hit the Dice Block or by acting as his punches. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Blueberry is part of Emperor Lakeet's moveset in Friends' Kombat II, comprising one art of the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. Together, they are speedy and floaty, and also lightweight. Blueberry is the second character to attack in Lakeet's stringed combos. He also appears in Lakeet's regular special, Walnut Toss, where he throws walnuts. He also helps form a chain in Lakeet's up special, Guard Chain, that Lakeet uses to reach the ledge. He is the first guard thrown by Lakeet in their Final Smash Guard Throw. His trajectory, distance, and damage are medium, but he is the fastest guard to return to Lakeet. Blueberry returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as part of Lakeet's moveset, now only appearing when he uses certain attacks. Blueberry always appears when his signature attack '''Walnut Toss' is used, which now has a slower walnut that explodes on contact, making it more powerful. Blueberry is also always the first guard to be used in the nonspecific attacks. Overall, he is neutral among the guards, though overall on the weaker side. ''Friends' Racing'' In Friends' Racing, Blueberry appears as part of the unlockable Emperor Lakeet & Minions character. As a lightweight character they drive smaller karts, and they give a small weight bonus. Blueberry is in charge of the gas pedal. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside Lakeet's expansive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Blueberry appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Emperor Lakeet Royals. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Blueberry appears in Toy Island Adventures at Emperor Lakeet's disposal. He deals the least damage when thrown at enemies, but he is the fastest of the guards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Blueberry is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack. He is part of the wall formed by the other guards as they rush the opponents' field in an attempt to damage them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Blueberrys appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as part of Emperor Lakeet's weapon, the '''Minions'. He is thrown by Lakeet at opponents, latching onto them and stealing their stuffin', in order to return to Lakeet to replenish his Stuffin' Meter. If he is hit while holding the stuffin', he'll drop it. Yarn Blueberry is more woolen and visibly knitted in appearance than the regular Blueberry, and he has beads for eyes. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Blueberry is a player character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Green Apple. He is a Speed type character, boasting impressive movement speed in exchange for poor reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Blueberry makes a cameo appearance in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he can be seen alongside Green Apple spectating on Dino Stadium. Character Blueberry is generally very innocent and sincere. He really wants the best for his ruler, but his forgetfulness causes him to make many mistakes regarding Emperor Lakeet's likes and dislikes. This can be seen many times when he forgets that Lakeet hates walnuts, and he serves him a walnut-containing dish. Appearance Blueberry's body is mostly light blue, with the top of his head a darker hue. His limbs are stubby and his mouth is situated on a small snout. His head is wide and his body is sort of oval in shape. Trivia *Like Green Apple, Blueberry is named after a fruit. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters